


In Which We Find Out How These Two Got Together In The First Place

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: In Which... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, Getting Together, John is dazed and confused, M/M, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Slight Slash, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John and Sherlock became an item</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Find Out How These Two Got Together In The First Place

**Author's Note:**

> Basically how it reads on the tin.
> 
> I don't own Sherlock. I don't have a beta, no brit-picker... Lets just assume I have nothing, okay? Good.

“John, turn to face me for a bit.” Was suddenly asked from right behind the army doctor. Raising an eyebrow, John turned to face his best friend.

And found himself kissed to within an inch of his life.

Naturally, he kissed back, fully enjoying it. Then just as suddenly as he was kissing, he suddenly found he wasn’t. A bit dazed, John watched dumbly as Sherlock smirked, before going back to the sitting room, taking his place on the couch. Dazedly, the soldier followed him in the room.

“What was that?” John asked.

“That was a case closed.” The consulting detective replied, sounding completely satisfied with himself.

“What case involves kissing me?” the doctor asked, sounding completely bewildered.

It almost seemed like a fire was lit up inside in at the question. Turning to him, he grinned at his best friend, the deductive glint in his eye.

“Dilated pupils, flushed skin at increased contact, irregular heartbeat, and lets not forget the looks and slight stutter. Though it could be possible you have an illness, though as a doctor and a military man, you keep yourself in top health; especially after you got that shot in the shoulder. Keeping yourself in top health is one of your coping methods, so illness can not be the cause of these symptoms.

So that could only mean it was one thing; lust.

Now, usually, when you feel lust, you usually go after the woman you desire. But you haven’t, evidenced by how you come home more and more frustrated. So the person you desire must not be a stranger or acquaintance. You would only hesitate if the one you desired was someone you knew and knew well. Someone you wouldn’t want to date, either because the person isn’t interested, or because you didn’t want to ruin the relationship you already had.

I had multiple theories on who it could be, but it was the looks you directed at me that created me as a possible suspect. So, to see if it was true, I caught you unaware and kissed you. When you kissed back instead of pushing me away, as most straight men would have done, I realized that I was the one who you desired. It fit with the symptoms and how you would hesitate in approaching me. I had stated early in our acquaintance that I was married to my Work and that I had no interest in dating. To top that off with our friendship, you didn’t want to ruin it all with the feelings you were developing.” Sherlock finished, looking smug and rather pleased with himself.

John, on the other hand, felt sick to his stomach.

“So, what happens now?” the soldier asked, ready to take on anything, though on the inside, the man himself ready to crumble as the slightest touch of harsh wind.

“Well, we could go on like this changes nothing…” the raven haired sleuth said, eyeing his doctor, “Or, you could come over here and we can have a proper kiss.”

John blinked, wondering if he heard right, “… But your Work?…”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, giving a sigh, “John, you are part of my Work. Now, get over here and show me just why you’re called ‘Three Continents Watson.” The man demanded.

And who was John Hamish Watson to refuse Sherlock Holmes as he soon found himself claiming the man's mouth and body as his own?

(And ‘The Case of Who Dr. John H. Watson Loves’ would just remain between the two of them.)


End file.
